Pepper And Trunks
by Chestnut Wind
Summary: ok.. this is a ficcy about Mirai Trunks and...what?! She's late for the filming??!! K i'm kidding :-) I just loooove to annoy pple like that :-) Anyway, Mirai Trunks and a new charecter I made up named Pepper. Enjoy!!


Trunks and Pepper   
OK OK! So I know my story is not at all on the accurate timeline, or events, but I sorta twisted it to fit my needs. And I am NOT a sick romantic fool, I just think that Trunks is like the neatest DBZ charecter, and since he never get's married, I thought this would be neat! I'm not for the mushy mushy DBZ fanfics, though some of them are interesting :-P, (OK OK I'm nuts!) so I think I will keep this pretty well, neaturel.(Did I spell that right?!) I am going to start a Pan/Trunks fanfic next, though I know It won't be very good, because I haven't seen GT yet. And the reason I didn't make Goku sacrafice himself in this story is because, well, you know how it is without him :-( Eeeeek! Well I better quit rambling and get on with my story. PS I currently have writers block, so If I post this and It is not finished, more will be coming soon!   
Trunks stood tensley watching Gohan fight Cell in the Cell tournaments. He was really worried, what if Cell killed Gohan? He pushed that worry away and let his mind wander, but his eyes followed Cell and Gohan locked in battle. Suddenly, in the very back of his senses, he felt a very faint ki reading coming towards him and the others, with rapid speed. Trunks stole a glance at everyone else, but no one had noticed it but him. As the source of the ki reading came closer, the ki got stronger, until it was almost as high as his.   
Unnoticed by Trunks eyes yet, the wavy redhaired girl flew quickly to the Cell tournaments, cursing herself for over-estimating herself once again. That last fight took a bit more out of her then she expected, and she had been so pooped she waited until she was strong enough to come fight in the Cell tournaments. "Hey!" she thought, "Try to look on the bright side, at least you didn't lose that last fight!" This made her smile and she decided to concentrate on the ki readings from the Z fighters. Wow! They all had to be stronger then her! She decided not to make too dramatic of entrance and powered WAAY down, so she was almost unreadable, but kept up the same pace.   
Trunks now noticed a small dot growing larger by the second. That was obviosly the keeper of the ki reading, but the ki had suddenly powered down to so little that the other Z fighters couldn't read it unless they knew what they were looking for. "Well, I know what I'm looking for." He thought smugly. He powered up slightly and sent a telepathic message to the ki reading. "Come land by me, I am the one with the lavender hair." He heard, with a jolt of surprise, "All right, I will." Usually only saiyans could telepathically communicate, and the voice had been soft and sweet, almost girlish. Then he saw a human form coming to land by him. It turned up-right and landed softly next to him, still unnoticed by the other Z fighters. He looked at the figure from feet up. Soft fighting boots, long tight fitting turqouise pants, a turqouise tank top, and... the face of a beautiful young girl. He gasped, stepping slightly backwards. She had a delicate nose, full, rounded lips, sweet, but yet severe amber/green eyes, and orangish-reddish hair with streaks of gold tied back in a tight braid. She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen, and a fighter at that! She looked surprised at such a reaction, since she didn't know she was so gorgeous. Trunks eyes traveled eagerly over her again, and he noticed things he hadn't noticed just a minute ago, a shape like an hourglass, muscly, but thin arms and legs, and a very firm belly that was only about six inches wide. Gosh, she was drop-dead gorgeous!   
Pepper looked at the boy who had telepathically contacted her, her eyes quizzical. Why did he step back and seemed so surprised? But wow, was he a hunk. All muscle, shoulder length lavender hair, pointed nose, and all business blue eyes. "So..." she spoke quietly, "What is your name?" He seemed to snap out of a trance and studdered quickly, "T-trunks, you?" "I'm Pepper," she said with a butter melting smile, "You are one of the Z fighters right?" "Uh-huh." he said, smiling back at her, showing his bright white teeth. "Your ki reading is amazing." "Is it?" she asked, mildly surprised, "So is yours." "Thanks." said Trunks, and to her surprise his cheeks got slightly pink. His eyes became deep with some kind of emotion, and she quickly looked where Cell was having an all out fight with a young boy. "Oh wow! Is that Goku's son Gohan, and did I miss Goku fighting?" "Yes and yes." replied Trunks, his face getting grim. Pepper said "Wow!" at the first answer and swore for the second.   
Suddenly Piccolo looked over to Trunks, he had heard him talking. When he saw him, he gasped and swore at the same time. "Hey everyone, let's go meet our new friend." "New friend?" asked Yamcha, tearing his eyes from the battlefield. There was some nodding of heads which meant they were just as confused as Yamcha. Piccolo jerked his head over to Trunks and Pepper. Everyone gasped as they saw Pepper's back. (Let me point out at this time that Pepper had her hair in front of her and was toying with it, so they thought she was a boy.)   
Trunks suddenly looked over Pepper's shoulder and groaned. "What?" asked Pepper. "Look behind you really quick." said Trunks, rolling his eyes. She stole a quick glance over her shoulder and groaned too. All the Z fighters were coming towards her and Trunks, looking curious. "It's not that I'm shy or anything, but meeting big groups of people intimidates me." groaned Pepper. "Me too." whispered Trunks in her ear. She blushed bright crimson when his lips brushed her ear, but a delightful chill traveled up her spine at the same time. He seemed to mean to caress her ear with his lips, and he did it for about 15 seconds. Pepper shut her eyes and enjoyed it. The Z fighters arrived just after Trunks drew his lips away. Pepper turned, still red, with her eyes cast downward to a gasp throughout the group. Why was she getting this kind of response? Hadn't they ever seen a girl fighter before? She set her chin stubbornly and asked them the very same question. "But we HAVEN'T!" laughed Goku, hand behind his head. Piccolo growled, Vegeta smirked at her and Trunks, Yamcha and Tien looked her over, and Krillin smiled. "I'm Pepper." she said suddenly embarressed. The Z fighters introduced themselves one at a time, shaking her hands, and Yamcha held it a little long, which made her blush. After introductions were made they all returned to their posts to watch the fight, except Yamcha, he hung around her, pacing up and down and showing off his muscles. Trunks got fed up with Yamcha and went over and growled something in his ear which made him scurry off fast enough. "What'd you tell him?" giggled Pepper. "That it'd put him in intensive care if he didn't leave RIGHT NOW!!!" he laughed back. She hesitantly touched his hand and told him, in a whisper, "You are the first fighter that has been nice to me." He grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips, caressing it sweetly. Pepper gasped and drew closer to him, and his arm snaked around her back. He suddenly seemed to realize where he was and he quickly drew away. He was such a bright crimson it was unbelievable. "I'm sorry." he mumbled. "I barely know you." "It's all right." smiled Pepper, quickly regaining her "Everything is Fine" personality. "Soooo, why have no other fighters been nice to you?" he asked, obviosly trying to change the subject. "Well, I THINK it's because I'm a girl, but I haven't ONCE been beaten." she said, smiling happily. "I would challenge you to a spar, but we should save our energy." said Trunks, and Pepper nodded. "Are you, um, saiyan?" asked Trunks, his cheeks turning pink. "I think I'm a one third saiyan." replied Pepper with a shrug. "And since you are Vegeta's son, you are half saiyan right?" "Yup." replied Trunks. "Hey look, I'll imitate Goku." Trunks put his hand behind his head. "But REALLY Chi Chi, I didn't mean to blow up the kitchen..." Pepper fell over laughing. "That is SOOO Goku!!!!!" she gasped, her eyes watering, "Well, at least all I've heard of him." "It IS." Trunks confirmed. They then concentrated on the fight in front of them, and Pepper was surprised to see that Gohan had the advantage. A punch here, a kick there... 

****************************************   
Pepper screamed and clung to Trunks as Cell flew in half, reveaing a stunned android, who Trunks whispered stiffly in her ear was 18. Gohan was kickin' Cell's butt good. Krillin let out a yelp as 18 started to stand up, and jetted over to her, enveloping her in a warm hug, which stunned her as much as it did everyone else. He then picked her up and flew back to the vantage point, and after setting her down, kissed her passionatly. Everyone stared at Krillin and 18 kissing with as much shock they could muster, even Vegeta let his emotions show. Their attention was brought back to the fight quickly when a huge bolt of light flew up. It was over. Gohan had killed Cell. No more ki. Gohan fell to his knees and yelled happily, and Goku flew down to hug his son warmly. Krillin grabbed 18 and kissed her again, Yamcha and Tien started yelling, and Piccolo and Vegeta let shock register on their faces. What happened a split second later surprised Pepper as much as it did everyone else. Trunks grabbed her and kissed her, right on the lips. She melted into his embrace and hung limply, being supported by his strong arms. They kissed for about three minutes, and then broke apart, only to look at each other and kiss again. Everyone, even though they already seemed stunned to no return, ended up looking more stunned. Mirai Trunks, kissing a girl? Piccolo and Vegeta stared, Yamcha and Tien whooped, Krillin and 18 watched with smiles, Gohan turned red and looked away, and Goku just stared, not really registering what was going on. Bulma watching at Master Roshi's place screamed and did a jig, then grabbed baby Trunks and tossed him around, him looking surprised at his mother's behavior, but loving every second of it. Chi Chi started to cry, and the other people watching just sighed. When Pepper and Trunks broke for the second time, both were stunned and red, and promptly flew off in different directions, not realizing both of them were going to the same place: Master Roshis'. Pepper had looked it up on a map about a year ago, and the location had never left her head. They almost had a head on collision right over Master Roshis' place, and they both turned bright red again, but lowered together. Bulma saw them and screamed, running through the door with baby Trunks holding onto her tightly, in fear of being thrown off. Bulma grabbed Trunks first and hugged him tightly, then grabbed Pepper before she had any idea what was going on, and squeezed her tightly. Pepper fairly struggled, never haven been enveloped in such a warm, parently hug before. When Bulma finally pulled away, Pepper was crying because she had never felt anything like it before, and Bulma promptly rushed into the house and made her a cup of tea. Pepper let it all spill over, Trunks standing protectively at her shoulder. "I have no clue who my parents are, I have no idea which side I got Saiyan from, I've raised myself, trained myself, and I feel totally lost." After letting it bubble out, Pepper slumped back and started crying. Trunks frowned and slid a comforting arm around her shoulders, which she leaned into gratefully. "Thank you..." she murmered, and fell asleep. 

************************************* 

Pepper awoke with a start. Where was she?? Then all the memories rushed back on her, she wasn't with all her animal friends in the forest, she was in a civilized place. She looked around. Sunlight was streaming through purple curtains, she was in a bed furnished with a mettalic purple comforter and pillows, even the carpet was purple. "This room has gotta be a dream." she thought, looking at the purple wallpaper, lamp, door, of course purple was her favorite color. She sat up quickly, threw the blankets off, (Revealing purple sheets) and stood up on shaky legs. She realized she was in a long nightgown and that a shimmering aqua top and skirt lay on a chair, and she quickly ran over and put them on. She couldn't remember the last time she had worn a dress, and she lovingly swished the light material. Then she walked to the door and opened it... "Dang it!" It was a closet. She then stomped over to the other door and threw it open. This was definately not Master Roshis'. She looked up and down the hall and called, rather quietly, "Is anyone there?" A door burst open in front of her, and there stood Trunks, a lopsided grin on his face. "Hi Pepper!!! So you FINALLY decided to wake up huh?" He said, laughing in spite of himself. "How long was I out?" she asked meekly, not really wanting to know the answer. "Three days!!" said Trunks as he restrained his giggles as she cursed the walls down. "You know what?" he asked, suddenly serious. "What?" asked Pepper. "You are so dang gorgeous in that that I might have to kiss you again." he replied, grinning. "You wouldn't!!" She told him teasingly. "Oh but I would!" he said and tore after her as she went running. She could tell that he was eager for fun today, full of energy and good spirits, and she wanted to play as well, as she was almost to the bursting with energy. Bulma screamed as they came tearing through the kitchen and Trunks grabbed a handful of carrot peels which he threw at Pepper, who laughed and grabbed a tomato. "You wouldn't..." he said looking at her with puppy dog eyes. She did. A food fight was started, with Bulma trying to referee the two young teens. It was Vegeta who finally stopped the food fight as he stepped in for lunch and got noddles all over his hair. "ENOUGH!!!!!!" he bellowed, and Pepper and Trunks both froze, with Bulma glaring at them, but sending love shocks to her husband. "Thanks Veggie-Chan," she murmered, and started to clean up the kitchen, as well as Pepper and Trunks. The two fiesty teens were finally pushed out of the house after knocking down everything in sight, and decided to go see if Gohan wanted to do something over at the Son residence. When Chi Chi opened the door she rolled her eyes at the two teens with goofy smiles on their faces. "Come In, I'll get Gohan." she told them, knowing exactly why they had come. When Gohan ran over they both exploded with suggestions, but finally decided to go swimming at the Son lake. Trunks borrowed one of Goku's pairs of swim trunks, (heh heh!) and Pepper borrowed a Purple bikini from Chi Chi. When she ran to the lake dressed in the bikini, Trunks almost got a nosebleed, man she was gorgeous!! Gohan even eyed Pepper as she swam around lazily. She noticed both of them eyeing her and what started out as a peaceful day of swimming turned into a hectic day of splashing wars, which Pepper nearly almost won. When Trunks and Pepper both flew back to CC, they were exausted. Bulma smiled when she saw them snuggled up on the couch watching a movie, almost asleep. "At least they aren't hyper anymore." she thought lovingly, and went to bed. 

Pepper woke up as she hit the floor, and she groaned. Of course they had had to fall asleep during the movie, and now her butt had to pay. Trunks cracked open his eyes and looked around. "Is it morning already?" he asked groggily. Pepper shook her head and climbed on the other couch to fall asleep.   
  
They slept till' noon, which thoroughly ticked them both off. Bulma laughed, watching them storm around the house muttering. They reminded her of Vegeta and herself, both of them had bad tempers. Their temper didn't last very long though. Before Bulma knew what hit her, they were bearing down on her like a locomotive. "Puuuuuuulease let us use the gravity room... puuuuuulease!!!" Bulma finally gave in and they had a wonderful day of beating each other up. When both of them, sore, climbed out of the gravity room, they knew it was time for another movie. 

***********************************************   
  
Two weeks later... 

"Pepper?" asked Trunks, breaking their kiss. "Hmmm?" she asked him right back, her eyes still closed. "I've been thinking. You know how I am from the future?" at this Pepper nodded "Well, my mother is probably horribly worried right now, and, I better get home." At this Pepper started crying. Trunks took a deep breath and continued "AndIwantedtoknowifyouwantedtocomebackwithmeandhelpmedefeattheandroidsandthenmaybewecouldgetmarried!!??!!! It took a moment for Pepper to work this out and then she beamed. "Of course Trunks, I couldn't live without you, you know that." Trunks sighed and enveloped her in a tight hug, "I was hoping you would say that." She smiled and snuggled closer. "We'll leave tomorrow ok?" Pepper looked up, nodded, and then rested back in his arms.   
Pepper packed that night, knowing how much she would miss everyone here on earth, and she started crying. Of course, she would still be on earth, but not with all the loving people around her. Trunks came unheard into her room, and held her in his arms until she fell asleep, then tucked her in her bed, now stripped of her purple comforter and sheets. He kissed her on the forehead and went to bed.   
The next day, Pepper wasn't quite as sad as she thought she would be. Sure, she would miss them, but she would be with Trunks right? She gave everyone one last hug, and climbed into the tightly cramped time machine with Trunks. She waved goodbye sobbing as she looked at poor Bulma, clinging to Vegeta like a helpless child. Trunks quickly kissed her cheek, and they were off. It actually only lasted a few seconds, Pepper had expected it to last longer, and she gratefully climbed out of the time machine with Trunks and her luggage. An older Bulma rushed out and grabbed Trunks, flinging him around like he was still a little boy. Trunks caught Pepper's eye and winked. Bulma finally calmed down enough to set Trunks down and look him over thoroughly, then started blabbing about how worried she had been an how she thought she had lost him and why the heck was he so late??? Trunks smiled and pointed a finger at Pepper and said to his mother: "That's why." Bulma screeched and ran over to Pepper, looking her over, checking for the littlest scratch. Pepper giggled, this was the Bulma she knew, yesiree bob! "Oh you two must be starving, come on, I was about to eat lunch." said Bulma, picking up all their luggage in one scoop. She grinned as she saw Trunks exchange a passionate kiss with Pepper, oh she was sooo happy!!! Her little boy had a girlfriend!!!! She bounded around the kitchen, fixing up two more plates of lunch. Trunks and Pepper strolled in giggling at some unknown little thing. Bulma groaned, realizing she would have to deal with TWO hyper teens every day. "Hey mom," said Trunks with his mouth full of a tuna sandwich, "Did you know Pepper is a fighter?" At this Bulma dropped the spoon she had been using to stir the soup, and her mouth hung open. She stuttered like a moter-boat. "She is going to help me defeat the androids." said Trunks grinning. Bulma fainted. When she came around, Pepper and Trunks had totally raided the kitchen, and left a note that said they had left to go kill the androids. Bulma swore at this and started cleaning up.   
"This is horrible!" said Pepper to Trunks as she gazed around at the destruction. Trunks nodded grimly, and then yelled to the ground, "Come out right now!!" Pepper landed next to Trunks and asked him why he chose here. He pointed to a huge mall and said that was their hangout. To Pepper's mild surprise, the two androids burst out grinning like hungry hyenas. "Hey look, it's Runt." said 17 to his sister. "And he brought a friend." 18 chuckled. "She has like, NOOO ki, but I like her clothes. Where did you get them redhead?" Pepper just glared at her. Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan Jin as did Pepper, (With much diffuculty, she had only done it a few times) The androids smirked. 17 flew over to Pepper and started fighting, and 18 flew to Trunks. Pepper wanted to crush this android in front of her, for doing what he and his evil sister had done to earth. They fought for hours, neither side tiring. Pepper finally aimed a final shot at 17 and his arm came off. He screamed and charged at her, only to be met by another blast which took off his head. Trunks screamed with joy and as 18 stared in shock at her dead brother, ran over and kissed Pepper. They both jumped up and down and took out 18 as she was still staring in shock at her brother. This being done, the two let out a victory cry and kissed again, happily squeezing each other. When they had calmed down a little bit, they collected some of the pieces of the androids to give to Bulma, who they knew would be interested in them. When they flew into the yard looking tired but happy, their arms full of parts, Bulma whooped and ran in circles, knocking the parts out of their arms as she jumped around. The two teens just beamed. She quickly snatched up the supplies and dumped them in the lab and came back to scream some more, which made Trunks and Pepper grab each other and dance. When Bulma had finally calmed down enough to speak, she rushed them into the house, flicked on the TV for them, and ran to make a celebration meal. Pepper lay her head on Trunks shoulder and conked out until the next morning.   
When Trunks and Pepper both woke the next day at noon, the first thought on their mind was to get some food, the second thought was to go look for survivors to help boost the population. They had both conked out during the movie, so Bulma had let them be, and when they woke up, they were in the same position as the night before, snuggled up for warmth. They ran and raided the kitchen again, (that Bulma had thankfully restocked) and then flew off in different directions to look for survivors, agreeing to bring anyone they found back to the CC. Pepper quickly came across a small group of about seven people who had taken residence in an old factory. At first they were terrified of Pepper, but she convinced them she was good and that she would fly them somewhere where there was plenty of room for them to stay, and that the androids had been destroyed. (She just didn't tell them by who.) Most of them were older folks about in their forties and they were scared to death at flying, shutting their eyes the whole way. When Pepper finally dropped off the last person, (A young teenage boy,) she saw Trunks flying towards her with a young teenage girl hanging onto his back. Pepper ran to help him with her since she had a twisted ankle, and she bristled to see the girl looking at Trunks in adoration. She quickly pushed that thought away and convinced herself that she was only happy because Trunks had saved her. "Are there any more where you found her Trunks-Chan?" She whispered softly in his ear. "Two more." he whispered back, "Let's go get them together okay?" Pepper nodded and they blasted off. The other two people turned out to be old folks, who all they did was complain about almost falling off the whole way. At the end of the day, Trunks and Pepper had found fourteen people, and where VERY tired. They both fell on the couch and flicked channels until they both conked out, and the new people stole the controller, being careful not to wake the sleeping couple.   
Lilac glared at the girl snuggled up with Trunks, asleep. "That should be me!" she thought moodily as she looked at the handsome teen who had flown her to CC. "She is SOOO lucky to be his sister!!' she thought, glaring at Pepper. The slightly plump black haired girl with bushy eyebrows, mean black eyes, thin white lips, and a severe look on her face, was definately not Trunks' type of girl. She growled low in her throat as the green haired lady who was named Bulma picked them both up gently and lay them on the other couch, folded out the foldout bed, and set them slowly down on the bed. She dissapeared and reapeared in a moment with a thick blue comforter that said "Trunks" and a Mettalic Purple one with a lavender dolphin on it. She put them both on the sleeping teens, then she told everyone goodnight, and dissapeared upstairs. Lilac stared at the two as they snuggled closer. She hated Pepper now, and she was gonna find some way to get Trunks.   
  
Pepper woke up slowly, blinking at the sunlight streaming into the living room. She looked over at Trunks next to her on the couch bed and shook him gently. He only groaned and put a pillow over his head. "Oh, poor baby!" she giggled. He groaned again, sat up, and stuck his tongue out at her. Pepper only giggled. "We are going to relax today, right?" asked Trunks with pleading eyes. "Well of course Trunks-Chan!" said Pepper, pretending to look surprised. Trunks smacked her with a pillow. She smacked him right back. Soon there were feathers flying everywhere. When the first people started appearing for breakfast, they where met by a wave of feathers. They laughed and brushed them off, and some of the teens joined in the fight. When Bulma came out of the kitchen holding a plate of eggs, they got a good scream as feathers flew all over the eggs. She chased the rowdy teens out of the house and told Trunks to scavenge for his own food. Pepper and Trunks burst into a fit of giggles when they stepped out the door, Trunks having to hold onto Pepper so she didn't fall she was laughing so hard. The teenage boy that Pepper had flown back the day before came over and teamed up with Trunks to tickle Pepper, and a short blonde girl teamed with Pepper. Then that girl, Lilac, Pepper thought her name was, strolled past haughtily in a mini skirt and belly shirt, (Her ankle seemed FINE today! I wonder why?!). The blonde that was helping Pepper grabbed her and told her to join them. The girl just shrugged her off and declared she was going to be on the boy's side. When she went over with them, Trunks kept trying to get her back with the girls, but she wouldn't go. Trunks finally gave up, grabbed Pepper, and flew to a nearby mountain to look for berries and things to eat. "That Lilac sure is a brat!" declared Trunks as they walked through the underbrush."She was calling you a whole bunch of insulting names and stuff." Pepper nodded, her mouth being full of berries. They soon had enough to have a good meal and flew back to CC to eat them. They were immediatly greeted by the blonde girl, (Mya) and the brown haired boy (Jonathen) who had been helping them in the tickling tournament earlier, and they immediatly begged food off Trunks and Pepper. They all laughed and messed around all day long, until late into the evening. That night, as Pepper was sitting on the deck waiting for Trunks to bring back some drinks, Lilac approached her. "So, how old is your brother?" asked Lilac. "Brother? Huh? Who? Where? Since when have I had a brother?" Lilac looked confused. "But, but isn't Trunks your brother?" Pepper laughed and shook her head. "Not even close!" she giggled. "Trunks is my boyfriend! It's sort of confusing, but I am from another time dimension. He brought me back with a time machine Bulma built. Him and I are really close." Lilac stomped her foot and started crying, then ran off like she was a baby having a tantrum. Pepper shook her head and leaned back. "What a baby!" she thought. Trunks walked out of the house right as Lilac walked past and started calling Pepper insulting names. Trunks shook his fist at her and screamed about not insulting the person he loved most in the world. 

Months went by, with Lilac still trying to win Trunks' heart but never being close. They now had a population of about fifty people going, and everything was being slowly rebuilt. One day, about a year after Trunks had met Pepper, he walked over to her as she was on break from helping rebuild. "Pepper?" asked the 19 year old Trunks. "Huh?" replied Pepper, scuffing the dirt with her shoe. "You wanna go to the lake and take a midnight boat ride tonight?" Pepper eagerly nodded at the suggestion, but she knew something was up Trunks' sleeve.   
At 11:30 Trunks and Pepper went to the lake and hauled the rowboat in the water. They tied in to the dock and spread out a blanket on the lush grass for their midnight snack. Trunks barely touched any of it, which was so unlike him Pepper felt his forehead for a fever. He just blushed slightly and said he was NOT sick. When Pepper had finished her part of the meal, she put her head on Trunks' shoulder and sighed. He was acting really nervous, which doubly worried poor Pepper. Trunks finally seemed to snap, and he got down on one knee in front of Pepper, holding out an engagement ring. "Pepper, will you marry me?" Pepper's voice cracked as she said yes. Trunks slipped the ring on her finger and they seemed to kiss forever, only breaking for air. They finally calmed down and went back to the CC for a good nights sleep.   
The next morning, as Pepper reached for the pancakes during breakfast, Bulma screamed and dropped the plate she was holding, staring unbelievingly at the small diamond ring on Pepper's finger. "You, and Trunks?!" she managed to gasp out, her eyes wide. Pepper and Trunks both nodded at the same time, beaming. Bulma screached again and sat down. Pepper ran and made her a cup of tea, and Trunks comforted his happy mother. "If, if only your father was here to see this!" sobbed out Bulma. Trunks hugged her again. The next few weeks were spent preparing for the wedding, with Pepper and Trunks working on a special project unnoticed by Bulma. When it was finally finished two days before the wedding, Trunks and Pepper shooed Bulma off to do some errands, and then Trunks climbed into the now hugely enlarged time machine. "I'll be back soon!" said Trunks pecking Pepper's cheek. Pepper's eyes filled with tears as she waved goodbye to her fiance'.   
Trunks looked sadly down at his beloved as the time machine dissapeared in a flash. When he reappeared he was right above the CC. He quickly landed, put the time machine in its capsule, and strolled reagely into the house. The younger Bulma gasped and dropped the bowl of batter she had been stirring right on poor baby Trunks' head. He started to whine, but Bulma paid no heed. She only stared at Mirai Trunks standing before her looking happy. "T-trunks?" she asked unbelievingly. Trunks nodded and gave her a hug, then picked up baby Trunks and wiped the batter of him, which made him gurgle and say "Tanks!" Trunks laughed and threw him up in the air. "Hey mom, if you could get everyone together over here I would appreciate it." Bulma grinned and started dialing numbers right as Vegeta walked into the kitchen and his jaw dropped. "TRUNKS!!!" he yelled and then swore. Baby Trunks looking surprised, saw his dad and ran over to Vegeta as fast as his little legs would carry him, yelling, "Daddy!" Vegeta laughed and scooped up his "Brat" as he had so lovingly dubbed him, and then stared at Mirai Trunks again. "Why the Kami are you here kid?" he asked gruffly as baby Trunks pulled at his hair. "You'll find out soon enough." said Trunks smugly to his father. Vegeta glared and then started to play with baby Trunks. Soon everyone was gathered at the CC, (Goku, Gohan, Chi Chi, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, 18 (Krillin and her were now married,) Chat-zou, and even Piccolo.) Trunks explained that him and Pepper had defeated the androids in his time and that he wanted all of them to come back in the time machine with him for a very special occasion. They all readily agreed and went to pack their bags, returning in a half hour. Trunks cramped them all in the time machine and they were off.   
Pepper hadn't left her spot, standing there waiting for Trunks and her "Wedding Guests" to come back. After about 2 hours, in a flash, there they were. Pepper raised her ki in a greeting and waved happily. Everyone waved rather cramped like back. Pepper beamed. When the time machine landed, everyone came spilling out and stretching. Pepper was surprised to see that even Piccolo came. She ran over and gave ALMOST all of them a hug (Not Vegeta or Piccolo) and kissed Trunks, which made 18,Chi Chi and Bulma sigh. Just as they were starting to bring their luggage in, Bulma came back from shopping, and screamed. She dropped all the groceries and gaped at everyone. Trunks quickly explained that he had brought them back for the "Special occasion" Mirai Bulma smiled and winked at Pepper and Trunks, and everyone else knew there was something they weren't telling them. Soon everyone was settled in watching TV, and that was when Goku noticed Pepper's ring. "Nice ring Pepper." he told her thick-headedly, not realizing what kind it was. "Thank you Goku." said Pepper, smiling. Of course the ladies wanted to see it and they all sqealed when they saw it. "Eeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!" screamed Bulma. Chi Chi and 18 jumped around screaming with Bulma. Vegeta mumbled something about strange female behavior and whispered something in baby Trunks' ear. Everyone looked at the ladies, not knowing what the big deal was, until Yamcha saw the ring. "Hey everyone! It's an engagement ring!!!" Pepper blushed and hid her face as Goku started bombarding her with questions. Trunks finally told Goku to lay off, because obviously Pepper didn't want to talk. "WHY not?!?!" he asked, "I told everyone the day that I asked ChiChi to marry me." "Like I wanted you to!" muttered ChiChi. Pepper giggled at this last statement and announced that since it had been a long night, that she was going to bed. And so it happened that Trunks was married... 

Hey! I would love some help if I decide to do a sequel! Should I? Well, contact me and tell me! Um, did it TOTALLY stink? Am I a stupid dumbo baka? Or am I a sweet, innocent, loving girl? ~Smirks~ Yah right!!!!! I would REALLY appreiciate Fanart if ANYBODY enjoyed this :-( I am NOT, not even a LITTLE, artistically talented. Probably the only thing I am good at drawing is horses and horse realated items. Heh heh! Hey! I don't own horses for nothing! 


End file.
